


your body is a weapon

by woahrebecca



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, also i shrug at a canon timeline qrow shows up at the start of volume 2 for this, au where qrow sides with the villains, i cant believe thats a tag ive genuinely used now oh my god what have i become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahrebecca/pseuds/woahrebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there a reason you never got in contact with me?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t know when you would be near the others and when you wouldn’t.” </p>
<p>“Bullshit. Do you think I have your name saved in my scroll as ‘Cinder Fall – that one I was meant to get intel on who attacked the Fall Maiden and now has half the powers but instead I sleep with her and I’ve joined her side’?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	your body is a weapon

Qrow had his back to the door, only vaguely recognising the all too familiar sound of a class full of teenagers walking into a classroom; gossiping about the upcoming Vytal Festival – just because the Festival is just around the corner doesn’t mean classes stop; not even for the students visiting from the different Kingdoms to participate – while he was too focused on trying to understand Port’s handwritten instructions for the lesson today whilst internally cursing Port for falling sick – how does a Hunter even _get_ food poisoning? – And leaving him as the only one able to cover the class.

He turned around to face the cohort of students, and the room grew quiet “I’m the substitute for this class today,” he drawled “I want you all to reread whatever it is you did last lesson while I try to decipher your teacher’s fuc-“ he paused “ _damn_ instructions.”

Qrow knew _damn_ well that none of the students were rereading their last lesson. He’d been a teacher for far too long to not be able to tell just by sound if students were on task or not, and the truth was that the classroom had grown progressively louder over the past few minutes. As he finished writing on the chalkboard – so _archaic_ and so _damn_ Port – he slammed the chalk into its holder with just enough force to be heard over the cacophony of noise in the room, as he walked to the front of the desk and leant against it.

He waved an arm towards the board, with the instructions for the class written in large letters. All they had to do was read a chapter of a textbook and answer the questions on it, nothing too difficult. As the students all opened their textbooks, Qrow walked to the other side of the desk and sat down in the chair, resting his legs on the desk. He didn’t miss much about being a teacher, but he missed _this_. He missed the silence of students all doing their work, the only noise in the room was pen on paper and pages being turned.

This momentary silence gave him a chance to check his Scroll for a message from Cinder – not only had he been _constantly_ busy since arriving at Beacon, he also couldn’t simply check for a message from her whilst in the company of Ironwood, Glynda and Ozpin, not when she _was_ the one he had gone to find intel for and now they were sleeping together, and that he was a double agent for now; choosing to work for her instead – since their last correspondence a month and a half ago when she had informed him they were moving on to, what she had called, “ _Phase Two_ ”. She had told him she would contact him when she was ready. But it had been _weeks_ now and he knew her well enough to know she was far too meticulous and organised to be taking this long.

He shook those thoughts out of his head as he surveyed the class. Ruby wasn’t there, nor were any of her teammates or the other team she talked about constantly – JNPR? He’s certain that’s their name – so he gathered this wasn’t a first year class he was teaching. There were students from many schools in this class; Haven, Beacon, Shade and Atlas, a mismatch of uniforms spread around the room. Specificially there was a group of students in the back corner of the classroom that caught his eye in the Haven uniform.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at them. Cinder and Emerald and Mercury were all sitting right there in front of him and he hadn’t even realised, but they had, they were all staring at him _intently_ , half expecting him to run and tell Ozpin they were here. But he didn’t, of _course_ he didn’t, instead he raised an eyebrow at the three of them. Emerald and Mercury lowered their head’s and pretended to focus on the assigned reading, while Cinder merely smiled as she stood up from her seat and walked to the front desk, textbook in hand.

“Sorry Sir, I have a few questions to ask about this chapter. Can I ask you outside so I don’t disturb the class?” she said, loud enough for the class to hear, and to give the two of them a way out to talk. Qrow nodded and made his way to the door, and she followed him out into the quiet foyer.

 

* * *

 

The moment the door was shut behind them, he finally had a chance to look at her for the first time in weeks. He knew her Haven skirt was _far_ too short for the uniform regulations, and by the look on her face as she watched him look her up and down, she knew it too.

“Enjoying yourself there Qrow?” she asked, her voice a low, husky whisper next to him.

He met her eyes and only gave a smirk in reply to her question, before his face grew serious “Is there a reason you _never_ got in contact with me?” he used the same tone that Cinder had just used.

“I didn’t know when you would be near the others and when you wouldn’t”

Qrow leant back against the wall “ _Bullshit_ ” he spat – there was meant to be more anger behind it, but he couldn’t be angry at her right now - as he crossed his arms “Do you think I have your name saved in my scroll as ‘ _Cinder Fall – that one I was meant to get intel on who attacked the Fall Maiden and now has half the powers but instead I sleep with her and I’ve joined her side’_? I’m not that dumb and you know it”

Her eyes narrowed “ _Fine_. I should’ve contacted you. Can’t change it now.” she said as she mirrored him and crossed her arms, a slight pout on her face. “And you’re not going to run off to Ozpin the moment the class is over, are you?”

“No.”

She smiled at that, and turned to walk back into the class and he knew she was moving her hips in the way that he liked – because she _always_ did – but he forced himself to stare straight ahead and ignore her as he followed her in.

Two minutes later, two minutes of staring at the ground and taking deep breaths because if Qrow Branwen has a weakness it is short skirts and _why did he think it was a good idea to tell Cinder that?_

A warning siren went off, letting the students know there were two minutes until the end of the lesson – and in this case, the end of the school week – and as the students packed up their textbooks, Qrow pulled his Scroll out of his pocket.

“ _Stay behind._ ” he typed quickly, before sending it to Cinder. He watched as she opened her scroll and read the message, before she smirked and placed it in her bag, making eye contact with him the entire time while Mercury and Emerald looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

As the final siren went off and a class full of students – minus _one_ – left the classroom, Qrow rose from the chair and shut the door behind him, locking it and pulling the blind down. He turned around to see Cinder sitting on the desk, her legs crossed and she followed Qrow with her eyes as he walked to stand opposite her.

 

* * *

 

It was like the room had been slowly filling with gas as they stared each other down, then Qrow took a step towards Cinder – effectively pinning her against the desk – and leant forward, bending down just enough to be the same height as her before he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. At first it was soft, then Cinder grabbed at his shirt collar and pulled him closer and it was like a spark had ignited the room. She bit at his bottom lip and pulled on it, not hard enough to break the surface but hard enough to turn it a deep red as blood pooled to the area, as Qrow wrapped an arm around her back. His hand lightly worked its way up her back, tracing her spine through her shirt until it came to a stop and his hand then moved to run through her wavy hair. The feeling of Qrow’s hand running up her back caused Cinder to break the kiss, as a soft moan escaped her mouth and Qrow took that as an opportunity to move his mouth to her neck as he alternated between sucking and nipping at the pale skin, causing Cinder to gasp each time his mouth met her skin.

Qrow’s pulled away as his hands made their way to the base of her uniform shirt and worked it up and over her head before he tossed it to the side, her bra – black and lacy, so _very_   Cinder – soon followed. Goosebumps raised on her exposed skin from the cool air that wasn’t there moments before, and she smirked as she undid the buttons on his shirt quickly – it had become a sort of routine for her after a while – tossing it to where he had thrown her shirt.

This time, Cinder reached forward from where she was seated on the desk and pulled Qrow down to meet her for a deep kiss. His hands ghosted up her sides, tracing up her chest feather-light until he stopped when his fingers brushed against the underside of her breasts, and Cinder froze against him momentarily before kissing him again, he could basically feel the irritation rolling off her and he laughed to himself as he cupped a breast and brushed a finger across the nipple.

Which was not was Cinder was expecting, which was obvious by the way her body jolted and she bit down on Qrow’s lip.

“Well, _someone’s_ easy to please today aren’t they?” he teased as he pulled out of the kiss, taking in the flustered look on Cinders face.

For a moment, she glared at him before she glanced down and saw the obvious bulge in his pants “Don’t you think that’s just a _bit_ hypocritical of you to say?” and she smiled wickedly at him as she reached forward and started to tug his pants and underwear down, until he took over and worked them the rest of the way down his legs. Cinder followed suit, hopping down off where she had been sitting and removed her skirt and her underwear – unsurprisingly, black and lacy like her bra.

Qrow lifted her – thankful for the added strength that came with his hunter training, and the fact that Cinder didn’t weigh very much at all – and she wrapped her legs around him. As she shifted her hips to line herself up with him, he could already tell how wet she was and he held back a groan, and as she nodded he slowly eased himself into her.

God he had missed this, had missed her. Had missed the feeling of her soft skin under his calloused hands, and the way she left marks on his back as her fingers clawed down his back and the soft gasps of half formed words – sometimes his name, sometimes expletives – that escaped her lips without her knowledge as he thrusts in and out of her in a rhythm. The way she **_fucking_ _whimpers_** into his neck when he changes the pace just a little bit, he has a half-Maiden whimpering into his neck and it’s possibly the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him.

And she had missed it too, had missed him. Missed the way he was constantly one step ahead of her when it came to this, the way he would mark her neck on the side he knew her hair never covered, had missed the way his face was so telling, she could basically see him trying to hold himself together and how his composure would break just a tiny bit when she would surprise him by changing the angle of her hips slightly, and the way he groans from the back of his throat when she pushes back against him.

Qrow’s thrusts have started losing the steady rhythm they’d had the whole time, and she doesn’t need to look at his face to know how close he is to finishing, and with a wicked grin she pushes back against his hips, taking all of him in one smooth motion and that’s the last straw for both of them. She clenches tight around him and can feel so much all at once; hyper aware of the fact he’s twitching inside her and it takes all of her strength to stop her powers from lashing out from the overwhelming emotions she’s feeling, biting down on Qrow’s collarbone as she’s bent flush to his body to keep quiet. Qrow is near silent, nothing escaping his lips except for a mumbled mantra, consisting of just her name as he lets the climax wash over him until his legs stop shaking and he can focus on the world around him again.

He pulls himself out of her, and Cinder gets dressed in her uniform quickly, and if her legs are still shaking slightly, Qrow is too polite to make a remark about it as he too gets dressed, albeit slower than she does thanks to the time he spent clutching the desk collecting himself, his knuckles white. Ten minutes later and they almost look presentable. The curls in Cinder’s hair do well to hide how disheveled her hair is, but the marks on her neck that he can see uncovered by the shirt won’t be explained away so easily. He looks fine, albeit his hair is more messy than usual but he decides he’ll just tell anyone who asks that he had a nap and this is just his bedhead that he hasn’t been bothered to fix yet.

She kisses him on the cheek when she goes to leaves and taps her scroll with her nail, an unspoken promise that yes, this time she genuinely will be in contact with him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> "but bec" you say "qrow wasn't at beacon before the tournament started": to which i reply SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> also first time writing smut go me any feedback on that part would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> title is from lyrics from The Wombats song of the same name.
> 
> If you want to yell about this pairing with me send me a message on tumblr www.turneymeg.tumblr.com


End file.
